


My Zombie Apocalypse Story: Introduction

by poptart_funeral



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Story Shit Thing [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poptart_funeral/pseuds/poptart_funeral
Summary: I wrote a story, didn't know where else to put it, my sister encouraged me to put it on here. I couldn't think of a name, so that's the title for now.  If you have any suggestions, let me know! Feedback and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.Anyway, this is just the introduction for all the characters, just to get their story across before I get into the real meat n' potatoes of this sumbitch.





	1. Shay's Story

     “I used to work in construction, one of the biggest companies around. We were in the middle of a project when someone stumbled onto the site. I was on some scaffolding, I jumped down, y’know, to tell this guy to leave. He wouldn’t listen, I thought, ‘Oh, maybe he’s drunk.’ I got a bit closer to see what was up with him. Big fuckin’ mistake.

     “He God damn lunges at me, growlin’ and shit. Scared the hell outta me. I’m a big guy, so I just held him back. I think he was tryin’ to bite me! Well, now I know why. I couldn’t get him off me, so I hauled back and hit him in the gut. He didn’t give a damn. He didn’t budge, he just came at me harder. I panicked, I really didn’t wanna hurt him, so I just threw him over my shoulder. Nothin’ I was doin’ was workin’! I panicked, man, I thought, ‘Fuck, this drugged up son of a bitch is gonna kill me!’ So, I did what any sensible man would do in that situation. I grabbed a sledgehammer nearby, and I warned him one last time: ‘I don’t wanna do this, man!’ He didn’t listen, so I swung.

     “I hit him right in the face. His skull exploded, man, and I mean exploded. I didn’t even know I could hit that hard. I guess it was the adrenaline or some shit. He dropped, blood went everywhere. My damn coworkers didn’t know what the hell to do, the bastards just watched. After, y’know, screamin’ at the pricks, I saw a whole bunch of them comin’ for us, all bleedin’ and stumblin’ just like the last guy. I told my coworkers to grab a weapon, a plank, a hammer, somethin’, anything. We had a lot of work to do.

     “I don’t know how long we fought them, but man, it felt like fuckin’ hours. I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in my life, I couldn’t feel my arms…

     “The first to die was a young kid, rookie, named Seth. Idiot didn’t even grab a weapon, he honestly thought he could punch them all. I didn’t like the kid much, but damn, nobody deserves that. I swear, that shit’s gonna haunt my dreams forever. Poor bastard didn’t even see the first one comin’, and in a few seconds there were half a dozen. We couldn’t save him, so we just cleared them off him and put him down.

     “The next two died together. They had each other’s backs in the end, but there were too many for even both of ‘em to take on. They didn’t even scream, they just took as many of ‘em with ‘em as they could. I couldn’t do anything for them, either, I was too far away. John, and...fuck, I forgot the last guy’s name. He was quiet, just got his work done and left. Only person he talked to was John. Damn, that’s a fuckin’ shame. Fuck...anyway…

    “There were at least a dozen of ‘em left, maybe more, all scattered around, some eatin’ my fuckin’ coworkers, some headin’ for me. I wasn’t goin’ down without a fight. One down, two, three, I was hammerin’ bastards left and right. I swear, I felt like Thor or some shit. The adrenaline was the only thing keepin’ me upright, let alone still swingin’. In what felt like another hour straight, I managed to do it, I managed to kill all of those pricks. I couldn’t breathe.

     “I’m not too proud to admit, I cried. I cried over the people I’d just killed, the people I’d worked with, fought with, who’d died. I threw that damn hammer down, fell to the ground, and just fuckin’ cried. All of the energy I had left I just wasted by bawlin’ my eyes out for ten minutes straight. I realized cryin’ would do me no good. I picked myself and the hammer up, wiped my face, and just started walkin’. I didn’t know where I was goin’. I had no plans. I just...walked. Maybe I’d find someone I could help, do some good in what was apparently hell on earth. I just wanted to survive, man.”

     Shay finished, and stared into the fire, taking a swig of his drink. He leaned his massive body back against the wall he was sitting against, brushed a hand through his matted, overgrown brown hair, and wiped the whiskey out of his scruffy beard. The fire warmed his bones, almost too much. Sweat was beginning to seep into his tank top, the tattered white fabric become slightly see-through. The steel in his work boots got a bit too hot to bear, so he tucked his knees a bit closer to his chest, leaning forward a bit. He eyed the four others around him. “That’s my story. Who’s next?”

     “I’ll go.” The well black man in a police vest spoke up.


	2. Marcus's Story

     “I used to be in the police force, man. Heh, guess that’s pretty obvious. Anyway, I always took a different approach to crime than the rest of the force. They’d all pull out their guns when things got intense, warn the perp, and if they didn’t comply, they’d shoot them, right then and there. Me? I always tried to de-escalate the situation, pull out my taser, try to talk them down. If I had to, I’d zap ‘em, cuff ‘em, things would be alright. 9 times out of 10, I could just talk to them, but the other 1 outta ten, taser. The only time I ever had to pull the trigger was a bit over a month or so back.

     “My partner, Jimmy, and I, we’d gotten a call for some guy high off his ass on some sort of drug. They were thinking bath salts or maybe amphetamines. We pulled up, this dude’s surrounded by patrol cars, all with guns trained on him. He’s clearly fucked up, this guy is covered in blood, stumbling all over the place. He was just kinda going in between from cop to cop, they knew I was on my way, so they just kept him between all of them, shoving him back and forth like some damn bully circle. I grab my taser, and head up to the guy with Jimmy to talk to him.

     “I step up, he takes one fucking look at me and Jimmy, and he just charges him. I’d barely managed to rattle off my usual speech before he’s on top of him. There wasn’t...I couldn’t do anything for him. He was on Jimmy before he could even get his gun out. As I was pulling out mine, this motherfucker takes a  _ solid fuckin’ chunk  _ out of Jimmy’s shoulder. I start yellin’ all ‘Jimmy, No!’ like I’m in a damn action movie, and I unload on this bastard. He takes 8 shots to the body, and keeps comin’ at me, poor Jimmy’s on the ground, bleeding like a stuck pig. While everyone else is radioing for an ambulance and trying to keep Jimmy alive, I’m dealing with this invincible cannibalistic motherfucker.

     “I start aiming for his head, and I put off 3 rounds before I managed to land one right between his eyes, and he finally dropped. The ambulance arrives, they wheel in Jimmy, I have to stay to give a report, but all in all I’m too shaken to do anything really useful, so they send me back to the station, and I immediately go from there to the hospital to visit Jimmy. I’m still technically on duty, and I’m in a damn rush, so I kept all my gear, my gun, all that on me.

     “I pull up to the hospital, and I get inside...this place is a fucking slaughterhouse. Blood, corpses, everywhere. The worst part? Some of the corpses were getting up, coming after me. I was hellbent on making sure Jimmy was alright, so I just fought through them all. I remembered to aim for the head, and I dropped easily 2 dozen of them before I finally found someone alive. A nurse. She said she’d been in Jimmy’s room, when he’d died.

     “I just fucking died inside. Jimmy had been my partner for damn near 5 years, he was easily my best friend. I barely had a moment to let it sink in that he was gone before she told me he fucking came back. And that hurt even more. He came back as one of those...things, and that’s why the hospital was so fucked. He was the first one they’d gotten here. It was all my fault. I don’t remember much, I’m not gonna lie. I was on autopilot, I tried to help that nurse get out, but she...she was taken right in front of me, too. I couldn’t do anything, I just had to put her out of her misery. With nobody holding me back, I decided I had to recover Jimmy’s body, it was the least I could do.

     “I plowed through dozens of those motherfuckers. Bullet after bullet after bullet, and each damn gunshot just attracted more. I just started using my club, less noise to bring them to me. I finally made it to Jimmy’s room and just...there he was. He wasn’t even dead, he was one of those fucking things. He was just standing there, in the corner, all hunched over and staring into space. He looked almost peaceful. Then, he noticed me. He turned to look at me and just, those eyes. They were lifeless, white and glossed over. Whatever was left of Jimmy was gone, that wasn’t my best friend. I pulled the trigger, I wanted it to end quickly. I couldn’t even cry.

     “I wrapped him in a sheet from the hospital bed and carried him outside, steppin’ over bodies and shit. I put him in the back seat, took him to my house, and set up a pyre. I didn’t want to bury that body, I couldn’t bring myself to. It wasn’t Jimmy in the end anyway. Whatever it was, I just wanted it gone. I burned him, I had a drink to what he was, who he was. He was a damn good man…

     “I made my way back to the station, where the rest of the force was getting dug in. The chief had me grab a rifle and a shitton of magazines. We were preparing for a last stand. We flipped tables, barricaded the windows and doors, made sure there was no way out except the roof and fire escape. We held that station against them for a damn week straight. One day, they broke through a door in the middle of the night, and started swarming in. The guy on guard, he fell without a damn sound. Must’ve fallen asleep on the job. Caught us all off guard, only three of us, myself included, managed to get up in time to get geared up, and only I made it out. I fucking ran as fast as I could, I’ve never run as fast in my life, or for as long. When I finally got the chance to catch a breath, go figure, it was in a damn donut shop.

     “I laughed for the first time in a week. I had myself a donut, found a coffee machine that worked, made myself a nice cup of joe. I relaxed. And then I made up my mind. I was gonna survive, dammit. For Jimmy, and to see what good I could still do in this bitch of a world. And I’m damn glad I did.”

     Marcus gestured to the rest of the group at the fire. He refused to sit, rather, standing straight up, one hand in his pocket, the other gripping his drink. He took a quick sip, and with a gloved hand, wiped his moustache clean. Were it not for the light of the fire, he almost would’ve blended in with his environment. Dark blue police clothes, his black vest, black rifle, gloves, boots, even he was black. His hair was still cut short in a crew cut, and his moustache was slowly being joined by overgrown stubble coming in to form a full beard. The light of the fire reflected the bright white letters on his vest that read “POLICE”, the only thing reminding him of his former job, as he’d taken his badge and hidden it away in his bag, not wanting to wear it but not wanting to throw it away. “Who’s up next?” He asked before taking another swig.

     “Me, I’ll go next.” A blonde girl in an unzipped red hoodie and white T, lying comfortably near the fire, spoke up. 


	3. Lucy's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young college student tells about her time before the outbreak.

     “I was still in college when all this crap happened. Just before finals, even. I guess that's one upside, right? Ugh...Anyway, we were in class, waiting for the professor to show up, he and a few other students were late. Suddenly, the principal comes on the loudspeaker, real scared, and started yelling ‘Lockdown, now! This isn't a damn drill!’

     “Naturally, we all panicked, thinking it was a school shooter or something. We all ran, slammed the doors shut, locked ‘em, pulled down the curtains and turned off the lights, then hid. There weren't many of us at all, probably 15 out of the 40 kids in that class. We all huddled together, girls were hiding in their boyfriends’ arms, it was all kinda sad.

     “We sat in that dark room panicking for 20 minutes before something finally happened. Shots. I heard fucking gunshots. I immediately thought, ‘holy shit, this really is a school shooter’. But there were a LOT of shots, more than one person could make, so I thought there was a whole group of them having a shootout with the cops or SWAT team. Now, I was losing it, big time. So, I did something really stupid. I pulled the curtain on the door window out of the way and looked out to see who it was.

     “It was the fucking army, a whole bunch of soldiers, all armed to the teeth with assault rifles and shit. But they weren't fighting no school shooters. It was like something out of those movies I used to watch, blood and guts everywhere. It was definitely zombies. I don’t think they watch many movies over at their barracks or whatever, because none of them were aiming for the head. They’d shoot them until limbs were flying off of them and they looked like a block of swiss cheese, but they’d keep coming.

     “The soldiers were starting to run out of ammo. I thought, fast, it was a ballsy move but I had to risk it. I pulled out the pocket knife I keep on me, just in case. I had some jock help me move the tables and shit out of the way, I told him just in case get ready to put them back, don’t worry about me. On the count of three, one...two...three! I busted outta that room and immediately I was grabbed by one to my right.

     “I thought I’d be some sort of hero, I thought I’d be some stoic badass slashing through them left and right. Boy, was I wrong. I was surprised, scared shitless. They were strong, too, stronger than I was. He almost took a chunk out of me. I screamed and punched him in the face, got him off me. I took a deep breath, I lunged for him and jammed the knife as hard as I could, right into his temple. Dead, instantly. He fell down, almost took me with him. ‘The head! Aim for the head!’ I yelled.

     “The soldiers, the few that were left, saw what I meant, saw the zombie I’d just killed, a small schoolgirl toppling her giant monster. Things started to pick up, the soldiers were quickly gaining ground. I turned to go back to the classroom...but it was too late. In that short time, one of them had broken in, and in a few seconds all the kids were killed by even more zombies starting to pile in. It was all my fault. I screamed, I was so fucking upset. I did this. I started to cry, I grabbed a fallen soldier’s gun, made sure it was loaded. It was heavier than I thought, I’d only ever used my dad’s old pistol. I went into that room and started taking shots, I managed to kill them all before the gun ran dry. I left the room, and saw the soldiers were getting overrun...fuck! Man, it was all my fucking fault, those kids died.

     “I had to think fast, the zombies were starting to close in and there were only a couple soldiers left. One of them shouted to me, threw a pistol and a few mags to me. This, I was used to. I had my knife in one hand, the pistol in the other, and a pocket full of rounds. ‘Make a run for it!’ another shouted, and they started shooting, clearing a path to the exit. I started helping, cleared the way. ‘We’ll hold them off, just go!’ he yelled, just as the other guy got taken over. I hesitated, I wanted to help, but I was gonna die if I didn’t run. All I could do was yell ‘Thank you!’ as I just fucking booked it.

     “I just ran. I did bouldering and tried parkour whenever I could, so I was used to running and climbing. I was climbing and jumping over things, but they were on the ground, starting to hoard up. I put the pistol in my waistband and the knife in my pocket and made for a fire escape, I climbed up that. I made it all the way to the top floor and dove through the window, into a small apartment.

     “There were already zombies in the building. I took the knife, killed one off, and broke through the apartment door. I made my way up the staircase and to the roof, where I knew the zombies wouldn’t be. I slammed the door behind me, I couldn’t lock it or barricade it, but it still bought me some time. And from there, I just ran, and climbed across the rooftops, I didn’t let myself stop. I was so tired after a while, I almost fell too many times. I finally stopped on the roof of a department store. The cops and even the army were setting up barricades, and zombies were closing in quick. I stayed on the rooftop, I pulled up my hoodie, and started picking them off one by one, helping the cops, but it was still no use, they still got overrun.

     “At the end of it all, by nighttime, I’d run out of bullets, I was fucking exhausted, the cops were dead and so were the soldiers, they’d all been either eaten or had already come back as zombies. They were clawing at the roof, but there was no way for them to get to me at all. So I sat down for a quick rest, and ended up falling asleep.

     “When I woke up, the zombies had spread out a bit, but there were still a lot. I had to survive, I had to make it out. I had no home to go to, my parents were divorced, my father moved to Mexico years ago and I moved out of my mother's house before college to make it easier on her, but...she died shortly after...ahem. I started scavenging, looting the stores for what I could, looting soldiers and police for guns and ammo. I never stayed in one place long, and tried to stay alone. Heh...look how that worked out.”

     Lucy ended her story, looking around at the fire. She could tell her story might’ve been a bit longer, but she was used to rambling, and for once she had people who would listen and not just brush her off. Her matted blonde curls fell in her face and hanging just below her shoulders, usually swept across her face and kept behind her ears, held in place with a single bobby pin. She was wearing a bloodstained, slightly torn white t-shirt, fitting tight against her body, and based off the tears in the shape of a claw by her side, the tight fitting clothes had saved her more than once. She lied on her side, propped up on her arm and cushioned by her red hoodie, and in the light of the fire it was obvious her slim figure was mostly muscle, build up from years of climbing before the apocalypse. Her jeans were torn and stained as well, bunched up under the kneepads she had strapped to her legs, the scuffs and scratches indicating she'd fallen quite a few times, but that didn't stop her. Her blue eyes shifted between a slightly older woman, with jet black hair and soft brown eyes, and a man not much older than all of them, but his bags and already slightly grayed hair and beard deceiving his age. The woman piped up, clearing her throat.

     “I’m not sure if i could top that,” she said, a high voice with a hint of a French accent. “But, I could try.” She sat up and cleared her throat again.


	4. Alice's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young medic tells her tale

    “I was a veterinarian, before all this. I always loved animals, and I grew up near a farm, where I’d often visit the farm animals. The cow was my favorite. I was just a fresh faced young girl back then, still had my hair in pigtails, when I decided that’s what I wanted to do. So, I tried hard in school, even got a few scholarships and chances at even better jobs, but I was still dead set on being a veterinarian.  
    “On my second week on the job, we had a dog come in, a big rottweiler, covered in blood, seemingly having been bit. The bite did not look like another animal, it looked...human. The wound would not stop bleeding, I tried all I could, but the poor thing died right there on the table. This was the first time an animal had ever died in my care. Dogs were always my favorite...I broke down. I tried everything to try to bring it back, but there was nothing I could do. I turned away, took a minute to compose myself. That is when I heard growling behind me, and the animal control officer who’d brought the dog in started screaming.  
    “I turned around, and the dog was back up. I would have been happy, ecstatic even, had this monstrous dog not had the officer cornered, gun trained on it. Its mouth was frothing, blood still oozing from the bite, even out of its mouth now. The growl, it is going to haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, no matter how long that may be. This was not a normal dog’s growl. It was low, guttural, gurgling almost, too slow even. It was not of this world. This dog shambled towards the officer, I was frozen in fear as he screamed and started firing off his gun.  
    “The dog...It shrugged the bullets off. More than enough bullets to kill it, and it kept coming. Even when one leg was hanging on by a thread, it kept limping forward. Until it let out the most blood-curdling bark I have ever heard, and lunged for the officer. His gun went flying as the dog sank its teeth into his throat, tearing him apart. He screamed, gurgled, choking on his own blood, before he went limp. The dog, it was distracted with him. I was crying now, half-blind from my tears, as I picked up the gun, and put a single shot in the dog’s head, putting it down. The officer, he was mangled, torn apart. His head, it was almost entirely detached.  
    “A few officers, and soldiers even, were outside, preparing a few survivors. They had combat medics, and when I met them, I mentioned I had medical training for people as well, just in case. They immediately put me to work, where I helped as many wounded as I could, but so many fell. It was quickly observed that those who were bitten could not be saved, as that is how the infection mainly spread. Scratches were iffy, but bites were an absolute. I was given a pistol, and ordered to shoot any soldier who was bitten directly in the head. Only by destroying the brain could they properly be killed. I tried to make myself feel better by telling myself it was a quick and painless death, just one shot and it was over. Honestly, it kind of helped.  
    “I was with the soldiers for 2 weeks, holding back as many soldiers as we could and helping as many wounded as possible, while attempting to establish a quarantine. But...we were quickly overrun. One day, a family came in, a man and his wife, with a small child. The man in charge, he had a soft spot for kids, having lost his own in the first few days. He let them in without checking the child, and he turned overnight. He killed his parents, who rose and killed soldiers in their sleep. I awoke to screams, and one of them shambling towards me. I was barely able to grab my gun before it fell on me. I splattered myself in blood, he was so close. I was the only one who made it out of that camp, many of the other soldiers too groggy to defend themselves. I put down as many as I could, grabbed some medical supplies, and made a run for it. I decided if I was gonna do any good in this hellish world, I would have to put my skills to good use.  
    “I was mostly on my own for another 2 weeks, stopping every now and then to scavenge hospitals, camps, even drugstores and pharmacies for any sort of supplies. I picked up medical books as well, I only had a bit of proper training with people, and they are just a little bit different than dogs and cats. I helped a few people along the way, but it never lasted, they always moved on or we were always attacked or separated otherwise. I even had to sacrifice some supplies to bandits, almost died a couple of times. But, for the last week, everything seems to have gone smoothly.”  
    Alice brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucked it behind her ears, before sighing deeply and untying her long black hair before fixing the ponytail. Her green eyes stared deeply into the fire, unblinking, she had seen more hell than anyone else in the group. Doing all she can to save someone only to have them die in her arms, day after day, really took a lot out of her. Her petite figure was hugged by a tight fitting grey jacket and skinny jeans, following Becca’s example, which also saved her from getting grabbed. Her clothes were stained with more blood than anyone else’s, the blood of people she’d saved, or failed to. As she finished tying the ponytail, she blinked a few times, having dragged herself back to reality, and looked up at the greying man.  
    “I guess it’s my turn,” he said with a husky voice.


End file.
